Interest
by Jenjei Cat
Summary: [Cover image from eejles . tumblr . com ] An organic love story. Where we follow our two love birds, as they run towards their goals together. (reposting because I messed up the first time! Sorry team!)
1. Closer

-Author notes below-

Marinette sat on the bench looking up at the sky. She was sketching a new idea for some spring looks. She was drawing heavy inspiration from the akumatized victims outfits. Though she had to heavily change come colors and add her personal touch to each look. They were coming out pleasing but she soon ran out of inspirational juices. She looked down the walkway and noticed someone taking shot after shot of pictures. It was distracting to say the least, but once she saw who was being photographed she was completely smitten.

Adrien was standing tall. Posing flawlessly as he modeled his father's new line for his spring collection. Marinette didn't know what was more exciting, seeing the new collection early or seeing Adrien in it. As Adrien turned to the side he caught sight of Marinette sitting on the bench. He sent her a sweet smile as well as a wink. This turned Marinette's face three shades of red. She clung to her sketch book hoping it would shield her from his charming self. But all it did was make her forget to breath. And as she finally went to take her breath Adrien said something to his photographer. He then started making his way towards her. Marinette started to internally scream, unsure of what to do. So she just opted to sit there and accept her fate. Adrien sat down next to her.

"Hi Marinette, what are you doing out here?" He eyed the sketch pad.  
"I was ideaing a sketch, I mean sketching a mess, I mean!" She trailed off.

Adrien gave her a knowing look and gestured at the book. She sheepishly handed it to him. She just forgot the part where she had doodled not only ladybug and chat noir, but also Adrien himself. But those were in the front of the book, while she has it open to her current work. Adrien's eyes lit up with excitement. Pointing out which ones he'd love to wear or try. He then looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Marinette we need to show these to my father. I'm sure he would be willing to give you the means to make this happen, even feature you in this upcoming magazine!" Marinette never knew how invested Adrien was into the things he modeled in. This would not only get her name out there but could give her a chance to connect to people who could make her dreams into a career. Even just Adrien's father alone could make that happen, if he liked what he saw.

"Would you really do that for me?" She asked looking up at him.  
"Yes! This level of skill needs to be recognized. Tomorrow after school, we can go see him. He should be home then. Please Marinette, let me do this for you. We can really make this happen." Still dumbfounded she nodded in agreement.

Tikki congratulated her but Marinette didn't think she was going to get much sleep. So she popped up to her balcony and began to draw more. This time sketching out Adrien in the outfits he had picked out this morning. She was beaming when a sudden thump was heard. She looked up from her book to see Chat Noir. She knew he was out on patrol. They would take turns on the weekdays and patrol together on the weekends. She just didn't know why he had stopped by her place.

Chat honestly didn't plan on making any visits, but seeing Marinette outside he wanted to see what she was up too.

"Hello Princess." He said as he bowed. Using pet names would be safer than using her name, he figured. His eyes then quickly darted to the paper in her lap. She pulled the image to her chest quickly but not before he caught a glimpse of the image of a boy in the outfit he had said he liked. The face closely resembling himself without the mask.

"This isn't for you kitty." Marinette said. "And my name is Marinette. Did you forget already?" She said with a sad tone in the distance.

"But of course not princess, I just don't want to come off too strong, or you might just fall for me." He smiled as he saw Marinette's face scrunch up. He wasn't sure why but he had expected her to react this way. The same way his lady did. Which in the back of his mind was odd. These two were not the same person, but yet as Char Noir, he felt like he was in the presence of his lady.

"Well, seeing as princess has hidden her works of art, I must be unwanted here." He looked at her with pouted lips and big doll eyes. Marinette giggled and sighed.  
"Just a peek ok?" She smiled. Chat's eyes lit up. But instead of the page she was on she flipped back a few sheets. She had a light blush on her face as she placed the book back on her lap. There on the page was Chat is some civilian clothes. The outfits ranged from suits to casual wear. He was so amazed by all the effort she had put into her work.

"Are you a fan?" He asked. Hoping to break the ice. He was too amazed to say anything meaningful.

"I guess? I have some for Ladybug as well." She replied, while flipping the pages. Chat became very quiet.

"Look, Marinette, you have real talent and I would really like it if you could make this for me." He pointed to a picture of a simple red dress for ladybug.

"You want to wear a dress?" She asked sincerely.

"Oh no, I would like to give this to my lady." He answered with his half grin. Rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. "She means so much more to me than she knows and I'd like to give her something. I believe our anniversary is coming up and I want to do something special for her." He continued. Marinette looked down at her sketch. She was in shock that is was a year that she and Chat had been working together. Furthermore he was confiding in her about his true feelings for Ladybug. He may flirt a lot but Chat never really went out of his way for anyone other than her. She nodded.  
"Ok, I'll make this for you. But this is only because there's an opportunity that came up that might make this dress also a possible reality." Chat Noir's eyes sparkled with delight. Marinette told him he'd have to wait a week though and he agreed. Jumping off with a happy meow, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Wow, sorry team. This is what I get for rushing to post off of my iPad instead of waiting to get home. I think I fixed all the coding issues! Please tell me if anything else comes up!

Much love to those who gave me a heads up! w So sorry! Enjoy!


	2. Our Story

Midday post before class so I don't make crazy coding problems again. Hahaha, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Marinette was still musing over everything that was happening. It was sudden but not unwanted. The ironic part was that she was making the dress for herself. She still wanted to do a good job but she thought it was vain in the sense that she was making it for herself. But she digressed. She was early for once and so was Adrien. When he entered he sent a smile her way. Instantly her face changed into a healthy cherry. He sat down and turned to her.

"Are you excited? I made sure to tell my father to set some time aside for us." He spoke with such excitement and Marinette was swept along with him. She gave him a dreamy stare and swooning smile.

"I can't wait to show Mr. Agreste all my designs. I was also wondering if we could maybe show him one that I made for Ladybug."

Adrien looked in thought. "We can suggest a hero and villain catalog to him."

"Yes that would work perfectly!" Marinette agreed.

"I'll look into asking father if we can get our classmates to be the models. Wouldn't that be the best to end the school year with?" Adrien asked.

"That would be amazing!" Marinette said. Some of her classmates had started to file in now. Anya gave her a mischievous questioning look.

Adrien had turned back to greet Nino, and Alya sat down.

"What are you two up to?" She eyed Marinette. Marinette summarized the events of yesterday, but left out her encounter with Chat Noir.

"No way girl! This is your chance! Tell him how you feel!"

"Alya please! It's not about us, it's about working with his dad to make this all happen. And with what happened with Nino, I'm really nervous."

Alya smile dropped. She too, was concerned for her friend.

"I believe in you and your talent. You will be fine." Alya said with confidence. Marinette felt more sure of her self with her friends vote of confidence.

After school, Adrien took no time waiting around. He grabbed Marinette and practically ran to the car parked outside. Chloe angrily stared not knowing what was transpiring. Marinette was pulling into the car right beside him and he pulled his seat-belt on. She mimicked him only due to the proximity between them. There was not much else she could do.

This wasn't the first time she had been in his home. But it would be the first time that she entered it from the front door as a guest. She looked up as they passed the gates and watching in awe.

Mr. Agreste was in the main entrance, waiting. He had always seemed cold, but for his son he did many things. He also seemed to enjoy promoting the youth when it came to their artistic dreams. Using a student's design was very promoting for them during the derby contest.

"Hello father." Adrien greeted with more excitement than usual.

"Welcome home Adrien, and," he paused.

"Marinette." Adrien answered. "She was the winning designer during the derby contest. As well as the artist for the cover of Jagged Stones new CD cover."

As Adrien was listing her accomplishments, Marinette started to blush softly. How closely was he following her accomplishments, and why was he saying it so proudly.

"I see, and what was your reason for us to meet today?" Adrien's father inquired.

"Well, father, Marinette has come up with a very compelling line of designs that I wanted to model for. And with your backing she would be able to make the line come to life. Also if you were willing, I was hoping we could add a spread in the upcoming magazine with my class modeling her outfits." The older gentleman's face never changed but he then spoke. Both children holding their breath.

"That's a lot to ask for at once Adrien, but I will compromise. Because I have never seen you this motivated to work since you trying to go to school, I will give Marinette access to all the materials and tools she will need to make the line. But she will only have one week. I want at least three pieces done. Anymore will be extra and a mark positive towards your goal. But if they are poorly made then I will not support the photo shoot. Is that fair?" He looked down at the both of them.

"Yes! Yes I can make that work! Thank you so much for the opportunity!" Marinette said as she bowed multiple times.

"Good, then after school everyday for this week you will come home with Adrien. You will work here in an office that Natalie will set up for you. We will drop you off at home when you are done for the night. I will also come check in on your progress. I now have to go to my next appointment, you two take care." He said as he walked passed the two. Patting Adrien's shoulder before exiting.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. Mouths gaping. They then started laughing. Adrien went in to hug Marinette and in doing so lifted her up off her feet.

"I can't believe he said yes!" He said as he spun her.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Marinette answered as she hugged Adrien back.

Natalie cleared her throat, breaking the two from their bliss. Adrien placed Marinette back on her feet. She swiftly made room between the two of them blushing heavily. Adrien looked to the side sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Miss. Marinette, might I suggest you stay for dinner? We can give you a ride home after." Marinette looked to Adrien who shook his head eagerly.

"Let me call my parents and let them know." She said.

"We'll be in my room till dinner." Adrien stated as he took Marinette's hand. She was still ringing up her parents, so she couldn't protest, not that she would.

Marinette's parents were very proud of her and the opportunity she was given. They said they would bake an amazing cake when the magazine came out. They also reminded her that she has to keep up with her school work. With that reminder Adrien offered to work on their homework together before playing video games, which was his initial plan.

They took an hour to finish up their homework. Going much more quickly than usually due to Adrien's tutoring, they spent the rest of the evening playing games. Homework was awkward at times but when they started playing games, it felt like they had been friends for a long time. The giggles and laughter could be heard throughout the halls.

It was only Adrien and Marinette at dinner, but this was a good change for Adrien. His meal tasted much better than he had remembered it in recent memory. Almost like when his mother was still around. This made him more happy that it would be a recurring thing for the next week. Adrien opted to not sit at the head of the table but on one side so that Marinette could sit across from him. They chatted about his fencing practices and where she would go to get inspiration.

Adrien hated that Marinette had to leave but he was looking forward to the next few days. Marinette was driven home and as she hugged her mother when she got inside, there was a loud crash. Marinette sighed, Hawkmoth wasn't gonna make this gig easy.

She ran to her room and transformed. Nothing was going to bring her down tonight. She flew into the night a smile on her face.


	3. Into You

AN: Not gonna lie team. This is one hell of a slow burn. Like I am raging at my own slow burn. But I hope it will be worth it for all of you. Also each chapter title is a song that I was listening to when writing.

* * *

Ladybug landed on the rooftop gracefully. Chat Noir not far behind, landed with a bit more weight.

"What do we have here?" Chat asked as he walked up beside Ladybug.

"I'm not sure myself but it looks like that girl Chloe made someone a victim of an

Akuma again."

The villain of choice that night was a small child that had been scared due to their parent being late to pick them up. Not sure how Chloe managed to get any where near them but she did and upset the poor child.

"I'm bigger now and I won't get left ever again! I'm Chain Master!" Looking around on the streets, random pedestrians were chained together screening for help. Chloe was on a chain, being carried by the actual boy. She was hysterically screening for help.

Ladybug sighed.

"We need to get this done fast. I have a long week ahead of me."

"Will do my lady." Chat answered.

They both jumped off the roof to gather more information on their opponent.

They managed to identify the chain bracelet on the villain's wrist as the akuma. Using a bouncy landing pad lucky charm, they rescued both the child and Chloe. Chloe hugged Ladybug and requested another selfie with her. Ladybug had questioned her as to why she would need more.

"Well you never smile in our pictures. I always look amazing but I can't frame any of the ones we have because you never smile!" She said very matter of fact. Ladybug was in a very good mood that night. And agreed to a good photo together. Chloe thanked her with another big hug before getting into the car that had come to pick her up.

Chat had teased Ladybug by asking if he could get something too, like a kiss goodnight but was declined swiftly.

When Marinette was getting ready for bed she looked at her phone and smiled. Chloe has sent a mass text with the caption, "Me and my hero are besties" and their picture. If only Chloe could be nice like that to her at school. Sleep came easy.

Marinette decided to make it a habit to go to the library for lunch. Trying to eat and get homework done, so she would just be able to work once Adrien dropped her off. She knew his schedule and he would hardly be there but it didn't change the fact that they would be seeing each other much more.

To her surprise Adrien entered the room as well. A packed lunch in hand and his book bag.

"I figured with you working on the line, I could help you with your homework. That way we make sure it's done before we head home." Marinette smiled at him warmly.

"That was my plan but you didn't have to come help, not that I mind. You're a great teacher." Adrien smiled and blushed lightly.

"Well thanks, I just want to help. If you're willing." He looked at her. She smiled and pat the table. He took the gesture and sat down. They munched on their food between each problem. Chloe had come by, causing a ruckus but was promptly kicked out due to her loud volume. The two continued till lunch break was over. They walked back to class together.

Alya had the widest grin on her face. Marinette just blushed harder as she took her seat. Alya elbowed her and giggled while Marinette hid behind her backpack. Class ended and Adrien waited for Marinette at the stairs. They got into the car together and arrived to their destination promptly. Adrien excused himself to go grab his things for fencing class, while Natalie showed Marinette to her workspace. It was the most open room she had ever seen. Many different types of machines occupied the table while fabrics hung of the racks. Marinette almost passed out due to the shear amount of things she had to work with.

Adrien popped in to give her words of encouragement before leaving. It became very quiet but that silence was soon filled with the sounds of creativity. Marinette pulled her sketchbook out and got to work on the first outfit. She wanted to make sure that Adrien's pick was the first one done. That way she wouldn't have to rush and it would be perfect. Luckily for her, his measurements were available to her in a binder left on the desk. There were some house rules, a map of the first floor so she could find the bathroom, important phone numbers in case of an emergency, and Adrien's measurements.

Marinette chose to draft three of her top picks first. Adrien's pick, ladybug's dress, and Alya's reworked akumatized outfit. It was reworked into a beautiful plum dress with a big skirt to mimic the wifi symbol. The top was black and had beading that hid her signature as well as incorporating the wife symbol itself. The suit that Adrien had picked an outfit that had a necktie that Marinette would stitch her signature in, hidden among the pattern. The ladybug dress was an A-line dress with three layers on the skirt. Rotating from red to black to red again. The top was a sweetheart neckline and sleeveless. Marinette noticed some black crystals that she wanted to used on the bodice. She would hide her name on the belt.

With everything planned out she started cutting out her patterns. Conveniently there were three forms in the room for her. She started to pin up the semi casual suit when she heard some footsteps. They were stern and landed with authority.

"Hello Miss. Marinette." Mr. Agreste greeted. Marinette looked up from her work and greeted him back. "May I see your outlines?" He asked at the door.

"Yes, please do. I'd like some pointers before I finish the patterns." Marinette answered.

With the invitation he stepped into the room. He looked over the picture and looked back to the form. Writing some notes down on the pad.

"Was this the design that Adrien picked?" He asked. Marinette nodded. "He never seemed to be interested in modeling. But I had always kept him in mind when I made my designs. Which is why I am most happy when he is the model for my line." The smile that had crept its way to Mr. Agreste's face betrayed his cold exterior. She knew all too well the love of her parents. Perhaps he just didn't know the form of love he was giving Adrien was not what he needed. Some people thrived off of material love but Adrien needed companionship.

"I think he is passionate about it because he secretly likes it, but is also because he is seeking your approval." She looked down at her picture. "He wants to be involved with you in any way he can. To be around you and have you interested in him and his interests too. To be involved directly with him." She concluded.

Marinette looked up to see the older gentleman looking at her in thought. She saw where Adrien got that trait from now. He may look like his mother, but has his father's mannerisms. She giggled at the thought which granted her a confused look from the professional designer.

"I'm sorry, you just look so much like Adrien when he's in thought." She smiled. Mr. Agreste just looked at her and nodded.

"Very good. Please continue to work. I will check in again once you have finished the patterns and are ready to move forward." With that said he walked out of the room.

Marinette happily hummed to herself as she cut out the pieces and pinned them to the manikin. When her back was to the door a rose suddenly popped up between her and her project. She half mindedly was about to turn around to jest with Chat Noir, when she remembered she was in Adrien's house. She took the white rose and turned around. Adrien was right behind her. If she had taken a step back she would have collided with him.

"Thank you." She said while blushing. Looking at him clearly he was still in his fencing gear. She blushed did he have to look good in everything?

"I'm gonna go change and shower, be right back." He said waving as he existed.

Marinette spun the rose between her fingers. Why did she feel like it was Chat Noir who just gave her this flower. It was that feeling of familiarity that she had never felt from Adrien until the first night she had stayed for dinner. She only had time to ponder for a moment before Natalie came in with a small vase. She suggested to place it in the room, since it would wilt other wise. It was placed on a side table where she could admire it from afar.


	4. Sweater Weather

Thank you for the reviews, they really make me happy. Here is a mid day read for you sweet people.

* * *

Adrien had seen the rose on his way into the house and just went for it out of habit. Chat Noir's quarks were really bleeding into his life now. He didn't mind it, because deep down he knew that Chat's actions where what he truly wanted to do inside. He was just being more true to himself. When he had gone to give Marinette the rose he noticed her hesitation. Was he being too forward? She eventually took the rose and turned to face him.

He had always wanted Ladybug to react the way Marinette did. It made his heart skip a beat. He quickly excused himself before he became a bumbling fool. Giving Plagg his cheese and showering quickly, he almost ran back to the office. His hair was still damp and a towel rested on his shoulders. He listened as Marinette hummed to herself. It happened to be a song he had learned on his own outside of his classical piano lessons.

The grand piano was fairly close by so he walked over to the room. Sitting down he stretched and opened the keys up. Before he could play he noticed his father's shadow as he quickly left the house. He sighed, when was the last time they ate together, he wondered. Then Natalie came in to tell him dinner would be ready in a half an hour. He thanked her and turned back to the piano.

Marinette had since finished humming the song to herself and was looking through the fabrics. What one would she use to compliment Adrien and the color scheme best?

Suddenly from the silence came the song that she had been previously humming. It was played with such talent that Marinette failed to continue what she was doing. She poked her head out of the door to hear where it was coming from. Following the music she found her culprit rather easily.

Adrien's posture was so mature and he pressed the keys with such familiarity. Marinette just stood at the door and watched in awe. She could feel her chest tighten. Her love for him growing with every key pressed.

As his hands glided over the keys so skillfully. And feeling the heat of eyes trained on his back, he played with more passion. The song hit its end and he sat there for a minute. Then raised the cover of the keys and placed it down gently.

He knew she was there and she knew he knew. But he turned around and gave her a toothy grin.

"Did I distract you?" He asked, dangerously close to saying princess at the end of his sentence. Marinette nodded but walked over and sat down next to him.

"Yes but I think I'm pretty spent for today." She sat on the edge of the bench. Adrien glanced over at her and pushed the cover for the keys back up. She looked over at him questionly. Adrien had practiced this song for so long. First wanted to impress his mother. Then wanting to play it for his father. But he was never given the audience. Somewhere down the line he had hoped to play it for Ladybug but he knew it was unrealistic. As Chat or Adrien, he'd never be given the chance. So having someone there just to listen to him was a blessing on its own.

Marinette of all people would be more than deserving to hear this melody. Adrien scooted to the middle of the bench. He felt Marinette's weight shift and he grabbed her hand.

"I'd like to play you something. I wrote it myself." He said. She sat back down and he released her hand. Her eyes filled with wonder. So close to her, Adrien saw the light blush of pink on her cheeks. How endearing could she be? He smiled and looked back at the piano.

The song started and overshadowed the sound of the front door opening and closing. He played it like he had always dreamed to. With all the feelings he had for every person in his life. All the people he cared about his put out through each note. Marinette clutched her hand to her chest. She had nothing to hide behind and he was being so open with her. The raw emotion too strong to contain. The heat from her face pushed up to her eyes. She could feel the tears building up and she didn't dare move. Electing to let them fall freely.

A figure had stopped by the door and as Natalie walked over to say something, they stopped her.

Everyone was focused on Adrien. His music, feelings, and dreams filling the large house. The song ended and Marinette used the hem of her jacket to wipe away the remaining tears. Adrien looked over at her worried. He was about to place a hand on her back to comfort her when she suddenly sprang at him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his neck as she hugged him. He sat there for a second before wrapping his arms around her. Resting his head on her shoulder he opened his eyes to see his father standing at the doorway. What ever relief he had felt suddenly disappeared. He suddenly jerked, and Marinette pulled back quickly. She also noticed the older man at the door and zoomed as fast as she could the opposite end of the bench. Fixing her shirt and looking down at the ground.

"Dinner is ready children." Was all he said as he left for the dining hall. It was the most silent dinner that anyone could have witnessed. The eldest sat at the head of the table while the two sat across from each other. Their eyes fixed on their plates, taking small bites. Every sound was amplified by ten. The two both jumped when the head of the table spoke up.

"How far have you gotten Miss, Marinette?" He asked.

"I finished pinning the first outfit and will be looking at the fabrics tomorrow." She said finally looking up.

"Very good. I can give you some insight if you are not familiar with a specific fabric." He said matter of fact.

"Thank you, I really do need the help. I've never even heard of some of these silks." She admitted. He then turned his attention to his son. Adrien was still looking down at his meal. It was half eaten. Really be careful what you wish for, he reminded himself.

"Adrien, you played wonderfully tonight." His father complimented. Adrien's eyes lit up like fireworks as his head shot up.

"Thank you! It's all because you gave me piano lessons." He said. A wide smile on his face. Everyone finished their meals with less tension. After the plates were taken Adrien asked his father if he could see Marinette home. He was granted permission, and Mr. Agreste retired to his own office.

Marinette was rather tired today. It was an emotional rollercoaster for her. She didn't realize that her head had slumped towards Adrien's shoulder. Her head made contact with his shirt and she froze. Oh no! She didn't know what to do! In her panic she was about to lift her head up when she felt a weight rest on her own head. She froze even more. Adrien had gone ahead and taken the invitation and rested his head on her's. Marinette wanted to look up at him but just sat there. She started to relax and lean into him more. He only shifted slightly.

They stayed that way till the car came to a halt.


	5. Take Me

Hey guys double posting because I can. Also I need some help making a decision team. Would you guys rather the two find out about each others identities or would you like to see what else I can do. Pm me or leave a review telling me what you would rather read about. It will change some things that happen later on, depending on the answers I get.

Thank you again for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

Marinette was really conflicted at the moment. In the pit of her stomach, she felt like she was running straight into the friend zone. But she over all felt blissful. She kept tossing and turning with glee. She turned off her light and called Tikki. It was her night to patrol and she didn't want to let Chat Noir down.

Ladybug couldn't stop sighing. In her bliss she leaped over the skyline. It was a quiet night and nothing was coming up, so she decided to make a detour. Landing on a roof adjacent to Adrien's windows, Ladybug looked over. She just wanted to make sure he was in bed and she would leave. To her surprise he was at the window and mouth was agape.

Great, cover blown girl. She slapped her forehead internally. Ladybug waved at him, and he waved back. He left the window briefly to come back with a pad of paper. On the sheet it said 'Come in?' She smiled and leaped into the open window effortlessly.

"Hello Ladybug." Adrien said with a shy sideways smile. She smiled back at him and waved.

"Hi, I was just doing patrol and passed by. It's a bit late for you to be up isn't it?" She asked.

"Oh, I couldn't fall asleep." He looked down. Ladybug was somewhat concerned at his actions. Adrien had probably never seen the skyline at night. So in an attempt to cheer him up she offered him some fresh air. His eyes lit up and he said he was going to grab his jacket and they could go.

Adrien grabbed Plagg and tucked him into his pocket. Then ran back down the stairs. He hugged Ladybug as they flew through the familiar landscape. Adrien had to remind himself that he would have never seen this kind of view. His eyes still shone light and excitement with the idea of being out with Ladybug.

They sat on the edge of a roof and looked over the bridge that still had its night lights on. He looked off into the distance and smiled peacefully.

"So, what has been keeping you up?" Ladybug asked. She looked over the river.

"I don't know how to say this, but I have great admiration for you Ladybug. And I dare to even say I like you a lot. But there's this girl in my class. She's so kind and talented. We have been spending more time together and I'm starting to feel things. Things that I only thought I could have for you." Adrien was bright red. He had pretty much admitted to his hero that he liked her, but also chose to confide in her.

In her mind she was sweating bullets. Was he developing feelings for her? The real her, the girl that was pining over him for months. She took in a sharp breath.

"I'm really fattered that you feel that way about me. But I don't think we would work out. I can never tell you who I am. The risk would be too dangerous to get you involved. Granted you have gotten tangled up in some situations already. I'd like to curb that as much as I can." She bit her lip. Marinette never wanted to reject Adrien ever, in any lifetime. Yet she loved him too much to get him involved in any more danger. "It sounds like this classmate is very important to you as well, though." She prodded.

"You're right. She's really turned my life at home around. My father actually ate dinner with us. It's been months maybe years since he's done that. Also she understands me. When I put my heart and soul into something, she feels it too." He reminisced quietly.

Ladybug smiled and patted him on the back.

"Ready to head back?" She asked. He nodded.

That night both souls slept soundly. The morning after Marinette was in high spirits. She had come into class with some freshly baked cookies from her family's shop. Marinette handed everyone that passed her a cookie and even offered one to Chloe. The yellow clad girl took one with a huff and sat down. Adrien came in with Nino and looked ecstatic to finally try one of the cookies he was denied last visit to Marinette's home.

With the way Marinette was on top of her game, she had hardly any homework left for the week. Most of her assignments were due on Friday and it was only Wednesday. Most of the students had left for their lunch break. She was about to get up when the building began to shake. Marinette looked out the window just in time to see a building crashing down towards their own. She pushed Alya out of the way but couldn't get her feet to move fast enough.

Adrien was standing up when the ground shook. He saw Marinette push Alya and he instinctively shoved Nino in the same direction. Then spinning he lunged at Marinette. The both fell to the floor that gave way as the other building crashed. Both teens went plummeting down into the next floor. Due to some luck they landed in the room housing most of the gym equipment. Among the things stored in the room were landing mats. Marinette violently crashed into Adrien who held her tight. Better to have her land on him then bounce and collide with him more than once. They could really injure themselves if that happened.

Adrien's hand was on the back of her neck and he suddenly rolled over. The ceiling above gave slight way, and some pieces of the floor fell down where they previously were. Adrien looked down at Marinette.

"Are you ok?" He asked. His words were breathless. She nodded and lay there speechless. Adrien saved her life and she didn't know how to repay him.

"MARINETTE!" Alya shreaked. She was sobbing. "Are you ok?!" She spouted out.

"I'm ok Alya! Are you?" Marinette replied.

"Yes, I'm- I'm ok. Thanks to you." She hiccupped. "Nino and I will go get help. Stay put ok?" She sniffed as she wiped away her tears.

Adrien sat up, allowing Marinette to sit up as well. What ever akuma they were dealing with today was no joke. This could have ended so differently and that made Marinette very unsettled. She sat there looking at the ground. It was really dark and dusty. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back.

"It'll be ok. Ladybug will save the day." Adrien said with a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their a pair." She corrected. Adrien blushed slightly.

"Right." He admitted.


	6. Outside

Hello everyone! To make it easier to gather information I made a poll you can all participate in! I would really like your feedback because I'm kinda facing writers block if I don't get an answer! Help!

w w w . strawpoll . me / 11195748

Just remove all the spaces to get to the poll.

* * *

Marinette had to get out on the field quickly. She looked over at Adrien then looked around. Somehow she had to make Adrien move away from her. He seemed glued to her side at the moment.

"Adrien let's look for a way out." She suggested.

"Alya said she was going to get help. I'm pretty sure if we move around too much something else might fall." He answered. Marinette inwardly groaned. Why was he so smart and careful?

"Well I'm going to go look over here." She said as she got up. Adrien's hand brushed over hers only to disappear as quickly as it had arrived.

"Please be careful." He said. His heart hand wanted to do nothing more than to pull her into his arms again. But he knew better than to do anything without her full consent. She disappeared into the darkness. Adrien then started to look for a place he could transform and rescue his princess. As he got up he heard more devastation outside. He was suddenly pulled by his waist into a strong body. Looking back he saw red and black. Ladybug had snatched him up and was swinging out of the hole that he had been stuck in.

"Wait! You need to save Marinette first! I'm ok!" He protested. They landed outside where Alya and Nino ran to Adrien and hugged him.

"Where is Marinette?" Alya asked. Both Nino and Adrien turned to Ladybug. Her back was already turned towards them.

"I'm going to go get her now." She replied and leaped off.

"I need to sit down." Adrien said as he walked away from his friends. He then snuck behind a bush and transformed.

Chat Noir extended his pole to get a better view. He saw Ladybug doing the best she could to rescue all the civilians. Jumping down he followed in her example.

"My Lady I am here." He said as he helped her with a wall that had collapsed. She pulled out a student with ease and took them to a safe place. Once they were sure all innocents were out of immediate danger they turned their focus onto the enemy.

Chat was distracted, looking over the crowd of people.

"Did you save a girl that was trapped in the school?" He questioned. Ladybug looked back at him, sensing his concern.

"I saved the girl named Marinette already. She is safe." She reassured her partner. Ladybug wondered why he was so worried about Marinette. She was the one that got to the scene first. How did he even know she was stuck in the school. Another building crashing down brought her out of her thoughts.

The fight was no easy task. It took them a while to locate the villain at all. He was underground and uprooting all the buildings. This is what caused the on projectile building to crash into their school. The akumatized victim was passionate about the well being of nature in the local area and was upset when a small local community farm was getting bought out by the Mayor to turn into a parking lot.

The akuma was in a key that hung around his neck. The fight took all day. Causing the rest of the school day to be dismissed after Ladybug had used her lucky charm to repair everything.

Marinette ran back to her friends and hugged them tightly. Alya and Nino gave her a group hug. Adrien then walked up from behind and gave Marinette the most strong hug she had ever felt. All four stood their, Marinette basking in the warmth they gave her.

Her and Adrien arrived to the car with bags under their eyes. Marinette lazily followed Adrien as he lead her to his room. They sat on his couch and turned on the tv. The news recapped everything that had happened that day. Marinette didn't have the energy to sit up straight and had slumped over to lean on Adrien. He had pretty much used her as a pillow and had fallen asleep. She too was dozing off when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She shut her eyes and pretend to be asleep.

Shuffling of sheets were heard in the back. In a light swoop Adrien's blanket spread itself over the two. Marinette peeked an eye open to see the shadow of Mr. Agreste walk out of the room. The afternoon light washed over the teens and Marinette couldn't fight the sleep that called for her.

The sun had since set when Marinette finally opened her eyes. She was on her side and Adrien's arms were around her. The sheets between them had gotten mangled but still covered them both. Adrien hand nestled his face into her neck and was breathing lightly. She wiggled her way out of his hold as gently as she could.

She walked over to the door and looked at her phone. She had an hour before Natalie would come to get them for dinner. Marinette opened the door and snuck out to her office space. To her surprise there were a few rolls of fabric on the table by her sketch book. A note was placed on top of her book.

'I went ahead and picked out a few options for you to choose from.'

Marinette touched each fold of fabric and chose the one she felt would look best on Adrien while still being comfortable. He was all she could think about and it fueled her working hands. Cutting each part out she then began to sew them all together. She was enraptured by his kindness and care that he had for her. All the parts came together and she stood back to look at the form that now donned the jacket.

She had gathered some green material and shimmering green thread. With great care she began to thread the thread through a needle. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Marinette looked over her shoulder to see Adrien standing there. Did he wake up like that? Not a hair out of place.

"Don't look!" She scrambled to get between her work and Adrien's eyes. He chuckled and used one hand to covered his eyes.

"Ok." He said. Using his other hand, he reached out towards her. His palm facing up. Marinette looked at his hand then up to him. She straightened up and walked toward him. Placing her hand into his slowly, he closed his fingers around her's. "Lead me away." He said with his eyes still covered. He heard a giggle and a tug on his hand. Adrien almost added his pet and for her again. He really needed to be careful.

They ate dinner without the older gentleman. He had to finalize some things for the magazine. The two ate in silence but in peace.


	7. Adventure Of A Lifetime

Shout out to Kilool and Pudina and that one random guest for the reviews. These help me a lot as a writer. Also thank you to those who participated in the poll. I want to give my artist that read this a chance to send me some pictures of what you thing the outfits would look like. I'll make a little portfolio where we can all look at what everyone comes up with. Please pm me if you would like to get more information!

I also wanted to give credit to the fandom that is ML. I get a lot of my ideas from the things the fandom creates.

With that, please enjoy!

* * *

Marinette sat on her bed in the darkness. She held Tikki close. The little kwami kissed her cheek. She was so grateful that Adrien was there to keep her safe.

"Tikki that was a pretty big scare huh?"

"To say the least Marinette. I was so worried for you. I don't like how close that was. But good thing Adrien had that kind of reaction time."

"Must be his fencing skills. They are paying off." She mused.

A gentle tap brought their conversation to a halt. Who was up on her balcony? Standing up, Marinette popped open the hatch. A black cat sat there leaning on her balcony fence. He looked at her with lazy eyes. Marinette fully emerged from her room to the roof. She crawled over to him to sit next to him. Instead Chat Noir grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. Holding her close, he nestled his face into her shoulder.

Marinette was so confused. She simply sat there on her knees before giving into the embrace. Patting his hair, which was so soft. He leaned into her more. His breathing evening out as time passes.

"What happened kitty?" Marinette whispered. Afraid if she spoke too loudly he'd just disappear.

"I'm so happy you're safe." He answered into her shoulder. The answer was muffled in her night shirt, but loud enough for her to understand. "I wasn't able to be my princess's knight, I'm so sorry princess." He leaned his head to the side, looking away from her.

"Adrien saved me. It's ok Chat. You can't predict these things. Why are you so worried about me anyway? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You're right, but I still care for you. You're a very important person to me Marinette." He brushed his thumb on her cheek. She blushed lightly.

"Thank you Chat." She paused. "Are you out with Ladybug?" She questioned, fully aware of the answer.

"Not tonight sadly. I love it when we patrol together." Marinette watched as his eyes lit up.

"You really love her don't you?" She asked.

"More than she will ever know." He replied.

"I can relate. I love someone too." She admitted.

Chat shifted uncomfortably. Who did she like. Was that an appropriate question to ask?

"He's so good to everyone. He even saved my life. I've loved him for so long, but I keep finding more things about him that I just can't stop thinking about." Chat's blush was hidden by the backlighting. Was she talking about Adrien?

"Do I know this guy who spirited away my princess's heart?" He asked, trying to pry deeper.

"I'm not your princess Chat. I'm your friend. And yes, his face is literally everywhere." With that confirmation, Chat rubbed his face. The words that Ladybug told him the other night ringing in his mind. Chat could continue to love and admire Ladybug, but Adrien was set on his true feelings. He was in love with Marinette. Not only for her acceptance of all who he was, or the stolen confession that he just received. It was just how he naturally wanted nothing more than to protect her and make her happy in any way possible. The joy he got when he could provide any type of help towards her dreams made him feel like he could do anything himself.

"You're right princess. My princess is in another tower." He joked and earned him a light punch on the side of his arm.

"Get out of here kitty. I'll be working on the dress for your lady tomorrow." She said. Chat Noir gave her the best toothy smile he had and hugged her one more time. Leaping into the night with a happy hop he was gone.

Marinette was smiling to herself when she suddenly dropped the smile all together. She had just told Chat Noir how much she loved Adrien. Marinette shrieked in her head, face flushed red. She face planted on her bed in hopes that the sleep would make everything go away.

Marinette came to school with bags under her eyes. She blamed them on the events that happened yesterday when Alya asked. Alya wanted to cheer her friend and asked if she would like to go to the park before she had to go to Adrien's. Marinette thought it might help her feel better and agreed to the arrangement. Little did she know Alya was going to turn it into a double date. Marinette turned all shades of red when her friend phrased it as such to Adrien and Nino. Both boys happily agreed and Adrien went ahead and texted Natalie about his plans. He gave Alya and Marinette a thumbs up and turned forward.

The four teens got ice cream and sat at the park bench. They talked, finished their snake and the proceeded to the playground. Alya pushed Nino on the swings while Marinette had ended up being pushed by Adrien. Her face was so hot, it must be really hot out here, she thought to herself.

A light honk from the street indicated that Adrien and Marinette's ride was there. Adrien had requested the day off completely and lazily sat in the office looking down at his Chinese notes. Marinette had covered up his outfit under a veil and had since finished the accompanying neck tie.

She was cutting out reds and black chiffon for the skirt of her Ladybug dress. She pinned everything onto the manikin and then shifted gears. Adrien asked her why she didn't finish the current dress she was working on.

"With all the tools your father gave me I can put it all together quickly. But it will take me longer to cut out the other pattern. So I will get both done and then use Friday to do all the details on both dresses." She told him her game plan.

Adrien nodded and looked in amazement as she continued to work. Both of them jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"How is everything coming along?" Mr. Agreste asked as he stood there. Marinette went into a conversation with Adrien's father. Most of the terms he didn't understand and just opted to listen intently. The older designer gave her some pointers on which stitch to use for the fabrics she chose.

The chatter at dinner was rather lively. Both teens taking turns questioning the older gentleman. He would often times not answer but they were all talking together none the less.


	8. Pity Party

Morning post! Might double post today. We'll see how I feel.

* * *

Adrien had returned home from dropping of Marinette, when he entered his father's office.

"I'm going to ask Marinette out on the day of the photo shoot father. I just thought I'd let you know." He looked at his father with great determination.

"I would not be opposed to the idea." He answered blandly. Adrien lit up with happiness. "Let's just hope what she makes is presentable by Friday." He added.

"Marinette won't let you down dad." Adrien replied with a big smile and ran off. Mr. Agreste rubbed his face under his glasses. A small smile cracked over his face. Adrien called him dad. His son had come to confide in him about something very important. So this is what it felt like to be involved with his son. Marinette had been right about one thing, his son had needed a different kind of love. What she didn't know was that he needed that type of love too.

On Friday Marinette handed in all her homework and happily sat down. It felt great to be ahead for once. Not overwhelmed by all her responsibilities. She might just make this habit permanent for the rest of the year. Adrien might be absent from the picture in the future but she would manage. Maybe she could invite Alya instead.

At the Agreste estate she monotonously placed gem after gem on the Ladybug dress. Finishing Lady Wifi's dress earlier. Adrien had a photoshoot and wouldn't be back for a bit.

Marinette had extra time and saw some interesting tools and materials that really interested her. She ended up making a Bubbler inspired outfit as well. A textured hoodie with a zip down the middle. The the fabric was puffy and were reminiscent of bubbles. There was a mix of blue, yellow, and red covering the textile. With some big sunglasses and nice pants Nino would look amazing in this. She looked at her work. The three manikins dressed and the hoodie on the table.

Marinette heard a knock and her heart fell to her stomach. She turned around swiftly and looked at her superior. He stood there for a second before walking in. He circled her pieces and looked very closely to each one. Sometimes he would pull on the fabric gently or smooth something out. Marinette stood there like a stone statue. She almost forgot to breath and inhaled violently when the other man turned to her.

"In one week you were able to complete a fully formed idea. What would you like to call your line?" He asked her.

"The Miraculous collection." She breathed out the words. Mr. Agreste nodded.

"Understood. And who are your candidates for models?" He questioned further.

"I'd like Adrien to model the Chat Noir inspired semi casual wear. Alya for the Wifi plum dress. Nino for the Bubbler Hoodie. And, I'm not sure who I would pick for the Ladybug dress." She trailed off. Marinette wondered if maybe Ladybug herself could model it.

"Then you will do it." Mr. Agreste said plainly. Marinette looked up at him wide eyed.

"M-m-me?!" She retorted. He only nodded and told her the photo shoot would be at noon in front of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette sat on her stool in disbelief. There was no way she could do it. Maybe Ladybug but not her. Natalie came in to secure the outfits for the weekend photo shoot and suggested that Marinette get into contact with her friends. She texted Alya who then texted Nino. They were having a three way text conversation when Adrien came home.

"Where are your outfits?' Adrien questions the empty room.

"We're having a photo shoot tomorrow." She answered. Adrien bursted into the room and swooped Marinette off the stool. Phone still in hand she couldn't really hug Adrien back but laid her head into his shoulder.

"I knew you could do it Marinette!" He said releasing her. His face donning a bright smile.

"Thank you for believing in me Adrien. But your father wants me to to model the Ladybug dress." She looked up at him fearfully. Adrien pondered for a moment. He wondered if Ladybug would mind if the dress was worn by someone else first. But he came to the conclusion that she wasn't that vain.

"It will be amazing Marinette. I'll help you get through it ok?" He asked, trying to be reassuring. She sighed and nodded. Marinette actually excused herself early today. She had missed her own family meals and wanted to tell her parents the good news in person. After a lively dinner with her parents she went up to her room. It was her turn today to patrol before the joint ones she would be having with her partner.

She traveled the regular path that they both took during the weekends. As she reached the art museum she noticed her partner there.

"Chat did you forget that today is your day off?" She greeted. He stayed put but faced her, patting the area next to him. She sat down beside him. "What is it kitty?" She asked tilting her head.

"There's something I need to tell you." Chat Noir said as he took Ladybug's hand into his. She had half a mind to pull away but she took the time to actually look at his face. His eyes showed the sincerity behind the gesture. "I cherish our partnership more than anything in the world my Lady. And I have a gift for you. I'll get it to you tomorrow but I just wanted to let you know. I needed to tell someone, what I'm going to do tomorrow."

Ladybug looked concerned for her friend.

"Is everything ok Chaton?" She asked with lines of worry written all over her face.

"Yes everything is fine, even great. I," He paused. "I want to let you know you will always be one of the most important people in my life. But tomorrow the guy under this mask is going to take the dive and tell the his princess how he feels." He said as a light pink met his sun kissed cheeks.

"Chat I am so happy for you." She replied. Somewhere in the pit of her throat she found it hard to swallow. A part of her was relieved he had moved on but also jealous of the girl who stole her Chat Noir's heart. "I fully support you and look forward to the good news tomorrow." She said with a smile. He too smiled back at her. In the back of her mind there was a sense of deja vu as well.

Marinette got home while the sun was still setting. Her chest hurt. Who did he fall in love with? Was it someone she knew? All she could do was run a circle into the floor as she walked back and forth.

"Who could it be Tikki?" She asked her friend.

"I don't know either Marinette. Will you be ok?" Her friend asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. I am just curious is all." She responded after pacing around more. She didn't even know who was under that mask anyway. Marinette would keep it professional between them. Him being happy in his own life should make her happy too. And she had to worry about a photo shoot tomorrow. There was no time to dwell on her partners love life. She did smile at the fact he had admitted that he had gotten something for her. Knowing exactly what it was, after all, she made it herself.


	9. Wasted

This is a really short chapter for a reason. I had some extra content, aka the sketches for the outfits but it is going to take me some time to finish it so I'll post this now. Once I'm done, I will put links here and on the next chapter as well. Thank you everyone for reading, we passes 300 individual visitors! If we get 500 I will do something special!

Ladybug dress preview

puu . sh / rbzP6 / 7f0dc539bb . jpg

Remove spaces for image.

* * *

Marinette was distracted in more than one way. Seeing Adrien in her outfit for the first time made her heart skip beat after beat. Adrien had offered to go first to put the edge off for the novices. Showing them what to do and trying to be a good example. The other looming distraction was Chat Noir's confession. Would it be rude to ask who he was with? Would that endanger their significant other. Yeah, she concluded, it would. So she would never know and all those flirtatious things would become meaningless. Unless he stopped it all together to respect his new relationship. It would at least show that he was maturing. But Marinette wanted to know! This would kill her to no end.

What if he broke up with his significant other? Would she reciprocate his advances then? No way, she wasn't going to be a rebound. Marinette looked up at Adrien. After today would everything go back to the way it was? Would she just look at him from afar? Now Marinette was feeling sick. Alya looked at her and giggled at all the facial expressions she would cycle through.

"Prince charming too much for you to handle?" She jested. Marinette looked back at Adrien. No, this wouldn't be that last day. She wouldn't allow it. Marinette will invite him to movies, ask him to hang out at lunch, invite him over to play games. She wouldn't let herself miss out on any more opportunities to be near him when the door had so kindly been opened for her. With that determination burning into her heart Alya suddenly spoke up.

"Since the line pretty much is about Ladybug and Chat Noir, we should clearly have some photos with both of them yes?" She asked the photographer. He agreed quickly and instructed Marinette to join Adrien in the shot. She glared at Alya. This was too sudden, she wasn't ready!

They started pretty far apart but Adrien took the lead. He took Marinette's hand and knelt down kissing it gently. He was being very Chat and Marinette didn't know what to do. Soon she was responding to his silly ploys by reacting how she would if he were actually Chat. They laughed and danced around each other. After they were done, they all took a break for drinks.

Alya and Nino were getting directed by the photographer. Adrien sat beside Marinette and complimented her on a job well done.

"Marinette," Adrien started "I wanted to tell you," He never got to finish his sentence. The sky became red and the two teens looked around. Adrien was irritated to say the least.

"Lets all get somewhere safe." Adrien directed. In the confusion of other civilians Alya and Nino got split up from Marinette and Adrien. He grabbed her hand to make sure he wouldn't lose her. She ran as best she could with shoes she didn't normally wear. Adrien didn't think twice and scooped Marinette up into his arms.

"Adrien! I can run just fine." She protested. The red hue of the world prevented her red blush from being exposed. He turned a corner and placed her down.

"Stay here please." He requested and darted off. She freaked out internally. Where on Earth was he going? Marinette didn't waist any time transforming into Ladybug.

On the roof of the building she looked out to locate the akuma. The villain called himself Film Fatale. He was a photographer who was insulted by his colleges for still printing out photos the old fashion why instead of digitally. Pedestrians were turned into life side black and white photographs. Chat Noir landed beside her.

"How did it go with the misses?" She asked.

"I was interrupted by this akuma." He said rather angrily. "Let's get this done quickly." He requested.

"You got it kitty." Ladybug said as she swung off towards the enemy.

The camera he was using to change people into lifesize photos was his akuma and it took no time to snatch it from him. Ladybug dropped it and captured the akuma inside. As the butterfly fluttered away the sky cleared up. The red was starting to hurt her eyes and she was grateful for it clearing out. She and her partner fist bumped and then Chat Noir ran off in a hurry. For some reason this prompted Marinette to run off as well.

She had made it back to her original hiding spot. As she ran towards the street Adrien turned the corner. Both collided into each other and Adrien grabbed Marinette before she fell backwards. She was about to apologize when Adrien held her out so he could look at her. She looked up at him confused.

* * *

This cliff hanger hurts me just as much! Believe me!


	10. Greatest

So I got rained on today, tried to post and then got denied and rained on some more. So here's the next chapter along with a preview of the Ladybug dress. School is kicking my butt, so the art will be a lot slower than I had hoped. But like I said, I want to see what other people come up with too.

puu . sh / rbzP6 / 7f0dc539bb . jpg

Remove spaces for the image.

* * *

The words stuck to his tongue like molasses. He wanted to just tell her what he felt but something else came out instead.

"Natalie told me that my father is giving you an offer to highlight two outfits in a show next weekend. He'd like to back you with the two hero pieces as an opportunity for you to get some coverage. There were even talks about reaching out to Ladybug and Chat Noir." He bowed his head. This was not what he wanted to say at all. "Will you come with me as my partner to the show?" Adrien was irritated with himself. He knew Marinette had feelings for him, but he couldn't tell her his own.

"That would be an honor." Marinette replied. Adrien inwardly groaned. Why couldn't he be straightforward like when he was Chat?

The shoot was wrapped up and everyone was invited to dinner at the Agreste estate. Everyone was given a formal invitation to the next weekend show. Nino and Alya were encouraged to wear the outfits Marinette had made for them, which they agreed to. Marinette requested to take the Lady's dress and Chat's outfit. Everyone, but Adrien, gave her a questioning look before they accepted.

Marinette sat on her balcony. Her heart was fluttering all over the place. When Adrien had told her everything, it was so fast. Not only did she not register that he had pretty much asked her on a date, but the fact she was getting her designs out on the cat walk. If things went well it would change her life forever. Also, Chat didn't get to tell his love how he felt yet. Maybe, as Marinette she could find out who it was. She would have to play this really carefully. Maybe she could tell him to invite her to the show and find out that way. Yes, that would be her tactic.

As if on cue Chat Noir jumped down in front of her. He bowed in his little charming way and greeted her.

"How is my princess doing on this fine evening?" Chat asked.

"I finished your dress and I also have something to compliment it." Marinette answered as she pulled the two outfits out from the table behind her. "Please take a look." She requested.

Chat Noir first unwrapped the beautiful red dress. He eyed every crystal placed, every seam stitched, and every detail that was sown in.

"You outdid yourself princess." He mused and gently placed the dress down. Chat then unfolded his outfit from the morning.

"I made that for Adrien, but they want to do a runway unveiling. Having the hero's of Paris walk down the catwalk would make the ratings go through the roof." Marinette started to explain. "I was hoping Adrien would want to keep the outfit, but I needed to get it to you somehow. Along with the invitation to be the model behind the outfit." She looked to the side with a far away glance.

"Well it sounds like this guy is passionate about your work and just wants it to be a success. How about after the show I give it back to you. That way you can ask him yourself if he wants to keep it." Chat responded while cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner. Marinette looked up at him and smiled. Chat Noir could give good advice too.

"That sounds like a good idea. I will have to take you up on it. I'll be there anyway so it won't be hard to find each other. Also you can invite a guest to come with you." Marinette finished.

"Well the only people I would invite are going to be there of their own merit. So my plus one will just have to be up to you princess. Perhaps we can give it to your parents?" He asked.

"Would you do that for me Chaton?" She asked. He nodded to her question. Now she could invite her parents to the life changing event.

"I'll be seeing my lady tonight. I will let her know." Chat Noir had snuck up on Marinette and pulled her hand towards him. He placed a sweet kiss on it before picking up the outfits with care. Jumping away, Marinette watched in silence. Oh, she forgot to give him the physical invitations. She gently hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Well that backfired. She was so used to him doing that to her as Ladybug, but never as just Marinette. Her hand was pressed against her chest. Marinette's mind was going at full speed. If the person he liked would be there because they were invited, then there was no way anyone could ask them if they were their with Chat Noir. She raged at the stupid cat for making it way to hard to be inconspicuous about it. She was going to get it out of him one way or another.

* * *

Once again sorry for the short chapter, I honestly don't look at the word count until it's in Fanfic. I just eyeball it XD

Also yeah, I did say it was going to be a slow burn right? D: SORRY TEAM!


	11. I hate you, I love you

I would highly recommend to either listen to Gnash's song 'I hate you, I love you' before or during reading this. It really fits the mood and I pretty much had this song on repeat while writing this part.

Also shout out to my reviewers KoolKat, MegaMM, and ColorMeAya

I love reading your reviews, they really motivated me.

* * *

Ladybug was so wrapped up in the feelings before her, she didn't register the gentle thud as Chat Noir landed behind her. Chat looked at her from afar. Her silhouette looked like Marinette. The more time he had spent with her, the more time he had felt like he spent with his lady. It was an odd feeling, but he threw the idea to his friendship with Marinette mirrored that of his with his lady. Chat just knew that the platonic feelings had shifted from on girl to the other. Ladybug's relationship with him would be more than most normal romantic relationships. He knew that for a fact.

"My lady, I apologize for my tardiness. I was purreoccupied with something." He said as he lifted two bags. Ladybug turned around to look at him. The bags he went out of his way to get were the reason she beat him. He was so thoughtful and careful with her work.

"What is that you have there kitty?" She asked looking at the bags. Ladybug stood up and walked over to Chat Noir.

"I have a few things for you my lady. First a formal invitation from Gabriel Agreste to a fashion show next week." He said as he handed her an invitation. Where in the world did he get this, Ladybug wondered. She had forgotten to given him any invitations. "Secondly I want to wish you an early happy anniversary my lady." He took her hand that had taken the invitation and kissed it. Ladybug didn't pull away but got slightly irritated.

"Chat, be honest with me. Did you get rejected? This is a lot of stuff, even if it is our anniversary." She looked at him. Knowing her words were harsh, but she just needed to know. Chat looked away from her and dropped her hand.

"Honestly my lady, I'm such a coward. I looked her right in the eyes and couldn't say it. I'm going to do it at the fashion show. I have to do it at the fashion show. There's no other time more purrfitc." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Well ok, that's good to hear." She responded.

"Also with you there, I think I will be more confident. Honestly you always brought the best out in me." He smiled. Ladybug smiled back. "She's also the one who I commissioned this." He handed her the bag. Ladybug froze. Oh no, Chat Noir likes MARINETTE? Ladybug freaked out and took the bag and spun around. Her face went through so many face changes. She didn't even pull out the dress.

"Chat I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and zoomed off.

"My lady wait!" Chat reached out to no avail. Did he say something wrong? He recalled she had introduced him to Marinette. But how did she even know Marinette had made the dress that was in the bag. Was she very close to her? Would she tell her his feelings? Ladybug wouldn't do that, would she? He tried to call Ladybug but she didn't pick up. His chest hurt, he trusted her but he didn't feel right about this. Chat Noir jumped towards Marinette's house.

Marinette sat at her desk. At this point she had competently forgot about patrol. She had written out a chart. A line from Chat to her, one from her to Adrien, then one to Ladybug from him. Marinette tapped her pen on the table. Chat was always sincere to her as Ladybug. If he loved Marinette it would make this so much harder. She wished she knew who he was, she couldn't bare to reject him twice, as Ladybug and Marinette. Marinette was getting so close to Adrien. Her love was truely genuine. She was in love with everything he did, everything he stood for, every action he did. A knock on her trap door made her jump.

Marinette crushed the sheet of paper in her hands. She opened the door to see Chat standing there with a defeated look on his face. He looked like he was about to cry. Marinette ran to him and hugged him.

"What happened Chaton?" She asked patting his back.

"I think I upset Ladybug. I don't know what I did. She just left me." He held her tightly. Marinette suddenly realized the gravity of her actions. If she had done this to Adrien, he would have been devastated. He had been left all his life. But what confused Marinette, was why she was projecting Adrien on Chat Noir. It had been happening for a while now. With all the time she had been spending with Adrien, it made it easier to just see him everywhere.

"You were giving her the dress right? Was it that bad? Did she not like it?" Marinette knew the answer but she had to lead up to the reconciliation, just like how Chat told her to do for Adrien.

"She didn't even see it. She just ran off when I gave it to her." He was shaking.

"Maybe she finally realized how amazing and kind you are Chat Noir." Marinette mused as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Sometimes girls have to tactically retreat to get their feelings and thoughts straight." She assured him. "You love her right? It will be ok." Chat pulled away at the statement. Marinette was unsure if she should have said that.

"I respect Ladybug and she is very important to me. But I love you Marinette!" He said, almost shouting. "I'm tired of always failing to tell you how I feel. The me under this mask just can't stand it anymore." He looked at her.

"Chat you know I love Adrien." She trailed off. This was bad, things were going the wrong way.

"Marinette let me show you who I am. Let me tell you the right way." Chat said as he stepped back. His transformation dropping. Marinette shut her eyes up tight.

"No Chat, you can't!" She protested

"Please Marinette, just open your eyes." He tried to encourage her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No Chat! I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger! I- I care too much about you to let you." She started off yelling but drifted off into a whisper. Tears started to dripping down her cheeks. She felt her face press against a shirt.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Marinette?" He held her close. He let some time pass before speaking again. "I'm gonna do it right Marinette. I'm going to tell you. You won't know where it's gonna come from, so you won't be able to run from me. If you still don't share the same feelings for me, I will stop. I promise, my princess." He said as he kissed the top of her head. She hiccuped and hugged him. They let go of each other and Marinette kept her eyes closed till she heard him transform.

"See you next weekend." Chat said as he saluted her and jumped away.

Marinette admitted to herself, that had he been this way a week ago things might have been different. Did she even cheer him up? How did it become him comforting her? Marinette shoved her face into her pillow. Her head hurt.

Adrien sat on his couch. He had been willing to give Marinette everything. Just like he did for Ladybug. He was really bothered. What Marinette said about Ladybugs would have made his heart surge a week ago. Now he was just lost in his thoughts. Marinette taking up most of the space.

The next day Ladybug had made it a point to apologize to Chat Noir. When he landed she turned and opened her mouth. But a clawed finger found its way in front of her.

"I forgive you but I know how you can make it up to me." He said with a smirk. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and he wanted nothing more than to just take a nap. He was half heartedly joking for her to lend him her lap, but she complied.

They stayed in silence. Ladybug ran her gloved hands through his hair. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Oh GOD put the pitch forks down! (TAT) I have a reason for this! I really want to emphasis that you can be straightforward but respectful. Adrien is a good boy, and I feel that if he were put into a situation like this, he would respect Marinette's wishes to keep him safe, instead of forcing the knowledge onto her. He wouldn't take the easy way out either. He would confront his feelings for her in person like he had planned to in the beginning. He was just caught up in the feels and just went for it. It's how he acts when he's Chat. From my observation any way.

Did I mention slow burn? Cuz this marshmallow will be golden! No burnt marshmallows here. (although burnt ones still taste good =w=)


	12. All my love

So that last one was fun yeah? I found it rather funny that all my chapter titles fit so well together. Might to a short something with it at the end.

* * *

Back at school Marinette was in high spirits. Adrien had asked her for her number and email. He had said something about some sneak peeks at the photos and contact information for the show day. She took this opportunity to invite him to continue tutoring her during lunch. He happily agreed to the proposal.

Wednesday rolled around and Adrien was exhausted. He had been very hands on, helping his father prep for the show. Helping with his own line as well as promotional work for Marinette's. Adrien looked very distracted during lunch. He had rested his face on his hand and he was nodding off.

"Hey Adrien?" Marinette chimed up. "Would you like to go to the park? We pretty much finished everything due today and I can finished this stuff due later at home." She suggested. Adrien really appreciated her consideration and walked out with her to the neighboring park. It was pretty common to see the two together. Chloe had even stopped protesting all together.

They sat under a tree as the afternoon sun shined down on them. Adrien leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He then looked over at Marinette who was contently just sitting there with him. The little Chat in him kept poking his mind, and he eventually accepted its suggestion. Adrien suddenly rested his head on Marinette's lap. She looked down at him with a blush. If she were to protest he would get up at once. But instead a hand began to pet his head.

Adrien's hair was just as soft as Chat Noir's Marinette recollected. All this was actually very familiar to what happened last Sunday. Marinette's eyebrows scrunched up together. She knew she spent a lot of time with Chat Noir over the year, but Adrien's involvement in her life was somewhat recent. Was she projecting Chat onto Adrien now? Marinette's head was starting to hurt again. It would be so convenient if they were just the same person. Her head and heart could take a break.

That sudden thought made her blush hard. If Chat were Adrien then that meant he liked her. Marinette was dying inside. But all she could do was sit there and be captive to Adrien.

Adrien walked back into class with a big smile on his face. Marinette trailed in behind him with a darkened expression. Alya took no time to question her.

"So, I saw you out in the park with Adrien. Did you confess?" She questioned. Marinette's eyes widened and looked quickly at Adrien back to Alya. Adrien was taking to Nino and didn't seem to hear her comment.

"Alya! Please keep it down. No I didn't, something came up and I wasn't even thinking about it." Now that she took the time to reflect on what had happen, she realized just how intimate their actions were. What was she doing?! Marinette didn't even think anything of it till now. Her heart might just explode. Chat and Adrien were going to be the death of her.

Back at home Marinette asked her mother what would be a good gift to give a friend, on an anniversary. Her mother suggested cupcakes since they weren't too festive but still a thoughtful gesture. Marinette knew exactly what she was going to do now to make it up to Chat. A Ladybug and Chat Noir cupcake set would be perfect.

Marinette was drafting out what she wanted to do for her cupcakes on Saturday when she got a text. She looked down at her phone to see Adrien's face. Due to some odd reflex she swatted the phone away from her. Tikki giggled at her. Marinette leaped after the phone and opened the text. The image in it was her and Adrien. Her breath hitched and she held it as she looked at it.

"You two look really happy together." Tikki commented.

"You think so?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, you two look like you were meant for each other." She responded.

Marinette smiled with flushed cheeks.

Adrien sat in front of his desk. He had sent Marinette the photo he liked best out of their pair. He was half hoping for a response, but he wasn't holding his breath. Plagg had teased him but continued to sit on his golden hair. Suddenly his phone vibrated. Marinette had responded with a happy 'I can't wait to see the rest!'

He smiled to himself. He started to chat with her. His father had informed Adrien that they would have two matching outfits that was under his brand. So he sent her pictures of their outfits. She seemed very excited and even told him that she had sent out invitations to Chat Noir and Ladybug. Adrien played along, acting excited and drifting off to just small talk.

Adrien invited her over on Friday to do a fitting for their matching outfits. Marinette happily said yes and told him that she was going to go to bed.

Ladybug jumped from roof to roof with a jolly hop to her travels. The past few day's drama had taken a back burner to her feelings she had now. She had planned out that Saturday morning she would bake and decorate her gift and have her parents bring it with them. This way Ladybug wouldn't be carrying around a box of cupcakes. She was smiling to herself for the rest of the night.

* * *

This one was also short so I will post it super early and then give you a long read at night. It's gonna be a long one. I looked at it and was like oh god. But the chapter after that one is even longer! D: Fun weekend reading I guess.

So I was thinking if we reach 500 visitors I'd like to do a Q&A or something for you guys. I have to work with over a hundred people, and that's a lot. Times it by 5 and that's A LOT A LOT. I'll set up all the details later. Also still working on the other outfits. Alya's is inked but needs color.

Thank you again for reading, this is helping me cope with the lack of Ladybug season two, I hope it's helping you too! Or if season whatever is out by the time you find this, I hope I was at least entertaining to you! :D


	13. Illuminated

Alright it has now been edited! Small changes to make things flow better. I usually do this before posting but I kept getting yelled at! Please be gentle with my little soul!

* * *

By the end of the week Nino and Alya had joined the two regulars in the library. Even Chloe and her plus one came by to do some homework at their table. But when Chloe started to make a scene again, Marinette didn't actually feel any anger towards her. Adrien instead was the one who calmly told her that if she wasn't doing homework to please leave. He took his tutoring very seriously.

Adrien had actually been wondering recently what he wanted to do as a career. Modeling was almost a hobby in his eyes, but teaching and educating people made him really proud of himself. Maybe he'd look into becoming an educator. Marinette was happily helping Nino with a problem that she had also had trouble with. This made Adrien smile. Yes, this is what he had always wanted. The warmth only friends could give him. He had been getting to spend more time with his dad, but this feeling was different.

At the end of the day everyone handed in their homework and had set out for their weekend adventures. Most of the class didn't actually know what Marinette and crew had been up to. Alya had a plan though, but she wasn't going to let Marinette know about it either.

Marinette had requested to go grab some things she forgot at home before heading over to Adrien's. He kindly suggested that he would wait downstairs for her. As Marinette ran upstairs to their home, her parents took no time in shoving everything in the store at the poor boy. Eventually the settled for giving him a box and he could choose what he wanted. The box was generously packed. When Adrien said one they gave him three. He had been intending to share but now he had to. Luckily for him Natalie was there to pick him up today was well.

When Marinette came down she saw Adrien eating a cookie, she paused to look on by the back door. She sighed and kissed both her parents cheeks before heading out. In the car Adrien asked everyone what their favorite pastry was and started to hand out the treats. Everyone gratefully accepted.

"This is very good, we may have to ask them about catering." Natalie reflected. Marinette smiled at the thought and Adrien verbally agreed. They reached a very beautiful building. The boutique belonged to a distributor of Adrien's fathers brand. They older gentleman was also an old family friend.

When they met Adrien was given a hearty hug and Marinette was given one too. She was very flattered. The two got separated. And Natalie went with Marinette. Natalie had sat rather quietly for a long time before she finally spoke up. Marinette was facing a mirror and looked at her through it.

"I wanted to apologize. After seeing you with Adrien these past few weeks, I understand how much he means to you. When you had come to give him a birthday present, I had delivered it to him as his father's gift." She admitted and apologized. Marinette smiled softly.

"I forgive you. When I found out that Adrien thought it was from his father, I didn't have the heart to tell him either. He looked so happy, and that was enough for me." She recalled. "Besides, I should have given it to him in person, I had the opportunity to but I fumbled. So we're all good." Marinette concluded. Natalie gave a breath of relief and smiled.

The fitting went smoothly and Adrien invited Marinette over for dinner. She had called her parents to let them know and then they were off to Adrien's house. Marinette mused that having dinner at Adrien's was like a date night at any other fancy restaurant.

At dinner Mr. Agreste was waiting for them. He had imparted so much knowledge onto Marinette. She wasn't sure if she could remember it all.

"If you don't want to answer something, don't. You don't owe them anything. If you don't know an answer to a question, tell them a truth related to the question. Always put your name out there, always promote your brand, and always tell them who you are wearing." He was going down the list in his mind. Marinette looked at him wide eye. Adrien chuckled.

"I'll be there as much as I can be for you Marinette, I won't let you take on your first rodeo alone." He smiled.

"I want you two to be aware that going together will also spawn relationship questions. If you wanted to keep anything private or not, I would agree on something together. It will come up and you two will be in the public eye a lot more." The older man warned the two. He had known that Adrien had feelings for Marinette, but he wasn't told the outcome of his son's endeavors. He had to protect the both of them to the best of his ability with what knowledge he did have.

The two teens looked away from each other blushing heavily. Gabriel sighed, kids. The rest of the evening went well. The three discussed the schedule that they would all have. It would start off with the red carpet, followed by the show, then the after party would be where most of the press would try to get answers. Once everyone was clear on the order, everyone dismissed themselves. It was the weekend and the two were given a little more time than normal to hang out. Marinette had let her parents know and they were ok with it.

Adrien scratched the back of his head. He really wanted to tell Marinette how he felt but he didn't want to ruin this wonderful event that she was getting involved in. He'd rather be the icing on the cake after the event, than to make anything awkward for her during the event.

"So what should we tell the presses Marinette? Friends from school?" He asked.

"No, I'd say partners. I couldn't have managed my time without your help. And I wouldn't have been given this opportunity at all had it not been for you. If anything your like my fairy godfather!" she laughed and so did he.

"Ok, partners it is." He agreed. Marinette sat beside him on his couch as they looked out at the night sky.

"Are you excited to see Ladybug?" Marinette asked.

"Yes," He said rather softly. Marinette was surprised. Every time she had overheard him talking to Nino about Ladybug, he was very energetic. "Are you close to Ladybug, Marinette?" He asked. His curiosity more so from Chat's experiences than that of his own.

"Um, er, hah, we- um, we talk. Sometimes. Nothing too groundbreaking." Marinette was hot under the collar. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I talk to Chat Noir a lot. And he told me that you were introduced to him by Ladybug." Adrien stated. Marinette was panicking now. Did Chat tell him about her feelings? Did Chat tell Adrien about his?! She wasn't Ladybug right now. There was no tactical retreat for her.

"Do you talk about anything else?" She asked.

"Naw he just comes here and plays videogames and chills." Adrien said calmly. He wasn't lying to her. After all those were things he did, and he was Chat Noir. "I mean there is one thing." He gave Marinette a side eye glance. "A very beautiful girl seems to have caught his eye. Said something about how amazing she was and talented." Adrien continued as he watch Marinette get red.

Stupid cat! Please for the love of god tell her that he didn't name drop. She was staring at the ground, like she was trying to burn a hole and escape. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind on her ear. Adrien and blown on her ear because she was so distracted. What he didn't expect was for Marinette to tumble over and off the couch. She started running to the door but Adrien cut her off. She made a U toward the bathroom but he cut her off again. Marinette looked around and committed to hiding beside his bed. She curled her knees to her chest.

Adrien got on top of the bed and pulled off the light sheets. He draped them over Marinette and she made the smallest squeak. Adrien then jumped down behind her and pulled the sheets in.

"Gotcha" He said triumphantly. "Your flight or fight skills are amazing. You been working out?" He asked as he placed his chin onto her head. Marinette shook her head under the blanket. "You know, he never did tell me who it was though. Maybe he'll bring her to the show tomorrow." Marinette shifted. That was her plan too! But it failed.

"No he won't be bringing anyone." She said. Adrien shifted slightly to look down at her. He suddenly lifted the front part of the blanket to reveal Marinette. The blanket was still between the two and he wrapped his arms around her with the blanket still clutched in his own hands.

"Super heros can like who they want, but how about you Marinette. Do you like someone?" Adrien was being very devious. He could see her ears turn red. "I'll tell you who I like tomorrow if you tell me tomorrow too." He said.

The bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Adrien? Marinette? Why are the lights not on?" Natalie asked as she stepped into the room. Adrien quickly recovered Marinette in the sheets and jumped over his bed to the door.

"We were playing hide and seek. Can't seem to find her though. Is it time for her to go?" He asked. Marinette was amazed that his recovery was so fast. She placed the sheets back on the bed and walked over to the light.

"I guess I win." She said sheepishly.

"I guess so." Adrien said smiling. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Shall we get you home? Big day tomorrow."

* * *

So I was sitting here refreshing the 499 visitors we had and then I fell asleep. Woke up to almost 600! D:

Thank you all for coming to read! I'd be happy to do a Q&A you can pm me your questions or anything else. I am also at jenjei . tumblr . com (remove spaces)


	14. Car Radio

Mad Hype TEAM! So we are getting pretty close to the end now. I am still working on the paintings but school once again is kicking by butt. I will get the paintings done as fast as I can!

Once again thank you everyone for reading. I'm very grateful!

* * *

She took a breath in, then one out. She looked at herself in the mirror. Alya was there being pampered too. The kids were given a spa day before the main event as a surprise from Adrien. His words from yesterday were lingering in her head though. He did like some one. It was confirmed. But it wasn't someone like Ladybug or he would have just said, right? No, it had to be someone they both knew. And he had to have some clue that she liked someone too. What if Chat had told him? Adrien would have rejected her though, if he knew. After all he liked someone.

It was hard to focus on the mind when the body was being pampered. Her nails were being painted and her feet, massaged. Alya was living it up, recording everything for later use. Marinette decided to accept the current situation instead and the rest of her stresses melted away.

A limo picked everyone up and they headed to their next destination. Alya was showing Nino the video she recorded and Adrien was trying to fix his tie. Marinette looked at him and he gave her a toothy grin. She reached over to fix the tie when they both heard a snap. Alya had taken a picture of the two. Marinette raged at her while Alya was justifying it as, capturing one of the most important day of her life.

Natalie was there to lead the teens down the red carpet. Nino and Alya were eating it up. Nino had some notoriety from being on a TV show. Alya was being asked about her Ladyblog. Marinette was blinded by all the flashing lights. She suddenly felt a hand on her waist guiding her forward. Adrien leaned in and told her to smile. She did so and they posed for many pictures. People were shouting questions at the two but Adrien just continued down the walkway.

Inside the building Marinette saw her parents and waved at them. They had driven in themselves. Her mother had a bag she had told her to bring and her father had the cupcakes. After hugging them she took the bag and cupcakes and walked back to her seat. She tucked everything under her seat and people started to file in.

The lights dimmed and the large spotlight turned on. Music started and the models started to file out. After the intermission Marinette excused herself to the bathroom. Adrien excused himself to go chat with his father. In the restroom Marinette transformed and slipped the dress on. It looked alright with the transformation. She walked out to the back where Gabriel Agreste was.

"Good you made it. You will go out after Chat Noir." He said. Chat waved to her and smiled.

"You like catastic my Lady. How do you think I look?" He asked as he stuck a pose.

"It looks great on you." Ladybug almost said that Adrien wore it better but she reminded herself that she wasn't there to see. They both turned their heads as they heard a collective gasp. One of the models had fallen off the catwalk. Chat Noir's feet were glued to the floor under his father's eyes. Ladybug on the other hand rushed out to get the girl. She said nothing but accepted her help. It was pretty dark on the side of the stage so no one really saw who had come out to help the girl. Chat Noir had a bad feeling that she might get akumatized. He would keep an eye out for her. Ladybug sat the girl on a chair and requested for an ice pack. Mr. Agreste requested that Ladybug get on the standby location. She left the girl with a big smile and stood at the ready.

Chat Noir had stepped out onto the stage and the crowd was going wild. He stopped at the end of the catwalk and gestured to the back. Ladybug took this as a signal to walk out. Her confident walk earned her loud cheering from Alya. Chat Noir took her hand and spun her and then bowed. He walked off the stage leaving Ladybug there on her own. She did a few more poses and then walked off to the back.

All the models, except the injured girl, made one last pass on the catwalk and then Gabriel Agreste came out and bowed. Ladybug hand run off to her seat as Marinette and tucked the bag back under her chair. Adrien also was back at his seat. Mr. Agreste motioned Marinette to come onto the stage. She was making her way up when she tripped over herself. Adrien caught her before she lost all her footing and then urged her forward. She sent him a thankful glance.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng has worked very hard to impress me. She is the designer and creator of the last two outfits highlighted today. And I would like to announce that she will be interning under my company to expand her skills. Thank you everyone for coming and everyone who made the show a wonderful success." He said and bowed. Marinette bowed as well. She was going to be interning with Gabriel Agreste. Her mind exploded. Marinette was spent on emotions. She was on autopilot as Alya lead her around the after party.

"What's in the box Marinette?" She asked. Marinette looked down and panicked. She had to find Chat Noir! Alya shrugged but went over to the boys to ask. Adrien answered.

"I think I saw him in the back where the outfit changes were happening." Marinette thanked him and ran off. Adrien excused himself as well.

Chat was back there already waiting for her. Marinette bit her lip, she needed to be Ladybug but couldn't transform here. She put the box down on one of the tables. And walked up to him.

"Thank you for making it here. This has been an amazing day." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this experience princess." He said and bowed. He then pulled a bag from behind him and walked closer to her. "Here is the prize my princess. Go on an ask the prince if he wants to keep it. Because if he doesn't I will." He winked. Marinette took the bag and smiled at him. "How bout you wait here and I go get him for you?" Chat suggested and walked off behind the curtain.

Marinette sat down on the makeup chair and looked in the mirror. She looked amazing, she had forgotten to even look at herself during this whole event. It really made her grateful that she had a friend that would document everything. A rustle from behind her made her turn her head around. Adrien had lifted the curtain to the side to enter the area. He looked amazing as usually but with a more mature look to him. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Hey Marinette, you wanted to see me?" He asked as he walked up to her. She shot up off her chair and almost fell back into it. Adrien grabbed her to steady herself. Marinette clung to the bag between her and Adrien like it was the last life vest in the world overflowing with water.

"I uh, wanted to ask you if, um, you would like to keep the outfit I made for, mmm you?" She stumbled over her words. This was so hard for her.

"I was actually coming back here to grab it, but looks like you beat me to it." He said smiling. Adrien wasn't letting go of her, and Marinette didn't know if it was the lights or her getting hotter. "Marinette, I wanted to tell you-" Adrien jumped at the sound of shrieking and mayhem coming from the after party's direction.

Marinette looked over his shoulder and looked back up at him. He looked down at her. And in that moment he pulled her closer and she fell into him. Their lips pressed clumsily against each other. Marinette was in shock and shut down for a good minute before she could respond. Adrien had pulled away slightly to give her the chance to question his actions but Marinette followed him. She stood on her toes and kissed him back. The rest of the world faded away and only the buzzing of the lights around them filled their ears. Their eyes closed, with only their lips to tell each other how they felt.

A loud crash pulled them apart. Adrien pushed Marinette back by her shoulders. He studied her for a moment longer before he turned around. Marinette reached out and grabbed him.

"Where are you going?" She asked breathlessly.

"I have to go fight that akuma." He said not looking back at her.

"Chat Noir and Ladybuy will handle it Adrien." Marinette didn't want to let him go. Didn't want to spend another moment away from him.

"Marinette," He looked back at her, "I am Chat Noir."

She let go of his wrist and put that hand to her mouth. Tears were collecting behind her eyes. He called on Plagg and transformed in front of her.

"Adrien." She whispered. He looked back at her for a moment, giving her a reassuring smile, and ran off. Marinette dropped to her knees. Tikki tried desperately to comfort her.

"Marinette, I know this is a lot to take in at one time, but you must go help him. He can't do this without you." Tikki reminded her. Marinette shuffled back to her feet and placed the bag down next to the cupcakes. Her eyes filled with fire.

"Tikki transform me!"

* * *

Spoiler! They kissed! Yay! Also like super spoiler if you watched the show you know what i'm talking about *wink wink* Dark Cupid anyone? Anyone! I know I was fan girling.

Anyways will get the last few chapters up soon. Still writing the last one as of right now. Rest easy my Mari/Adrien shippers! The ship has set sail!


	15. Heathens

Hello everyone! I just wanted to let you know it's been a great ride! This will be the second to last chapter for this story. I'm thinking about writing more within this story line but I will not leave cliff hangers here. So if you don't want to continue the story it will be a complete story for you. Please please please tell me how you felt it all went. I look forward to your reviews every day. I will still get those pictures up, promise.

* * *

Like Chat Noir had feared, the girl who fell off the stage had been driven to be akumatized. He wasn't sure what the catalyst was but he was here to fix it. He was putting money on his dad being the one that broke the girl.

"Cat Couture is my name and I will walk all over you! Ahahaha! You won't be laughing at me anymore! You won't even be in this dimension anymore!" She was trying to crush people with giant purple shoes. The shoes on her feet shined and then purple hologram shoes pulsed out from them. Chat was doing his best to get the people out of the way. Some stray people had been turned into a two dimensional form of themselves already. It must have happened while he was kissing Marinette. He shook his head, no time for that right now. Also this lady was cramping his style, he was the only cat for Paris!

"Chat any clues to where her akuma might be?" Ladybug asked as she crouched over to him. She had showed up just in time.

"I'm thinking the right shoe, it's the one that didn't break on her. So she would still have had it on her person." He deducted.

"Nice one kitty, let's get rid of that chandelier she's on. I'll use my lucky charm to see what we have to deal with." Chat a Noir nodded in agreement and got ready to do his part.

"Just watch out for her hologram shoes." He warned her. She nodded. Ladybug used her power and was given a spoon like stick. It looked like something to help you put your shoe on. How was she going to get her shoe off with this? Looking around she formulated a plan and told Chat to start.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to snatch the chandelier and swing towards the villain. Chat Noir made some cheesy pun that she couldn't quite hear. Something about a catwalk. Cat Couture looked over at Chat while Ladybug slipped the tool in between her shoe and her foot. The villain looked down but it was too late. Chat destroyed the chandelier with his cataclysm and he and she fell.

Ladybug landed and watched as her plan unfolded. Chat fell on the tool and it popped the girl out of her shoe. She fell forward into a table and got wrapped up in the tablecloth.

Ladybug took the shoe and broke the heel. The akuma flew out and she captured it. The white butterfly flew away and she released her lucky charm and everything was returned to normal.

Ladybug took Chat Noir's hand and ran to the back of the catwalk. She approached the bag and box she had left behind in the turmoil. She picked up the box and turn towards him. He looked at her with a confused look. Wasn't that Marinette's box?

"Chat Noir, Happy Anniversary partner." She said as she opened the box. Inside lay two cupcakes. One with red frosting and a little chocolate ladybug and the other with green frosting and a lime green cat paw print chocolate. Chat looked up to Ladybug with a sudden sense of understanding. He took the box in his hand as his transformation dissipated. Ladybug stood there with tears in her eyes as her own transformation lifted.

"It was you all along chaton." She said as her tears began to flow freely from her ocean blue eyes. Adrien put the box down on the table beside him and approached Marinette slowly. He took the moment in like he was cataloging it into his mind forever.

Plagg was sniffing the cupcakes and gagged at it while Tikki watched with whimsical eyes.

Adrien wiped away the tears in front of him and smiled so gently at Marinette. She looked up at him and smiled back. He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Don't cry bugaboo, I love you." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and giggled before kissing him back. A small clicking noise brought both of them back to reality. Draped between the curtains was Nino behind Alya, who had just snapped a picture of the two kissing.

"Alya no." Marinette said.

"Alya yes!" Her friend replied. She broke off into a sprint before Marinette could get out of Adrien's arms. The two boys laughed at the girls antics and joined them in the after party room. Adrien had picked out the ladybug cupcake and was munching on it as he and Nino watched the two girls dancing together.

Alya and Marinette had dozed off together on the car ride home. The two leaning on each other, with smiles lingering on their faces. Adrien looked out the window and smiled. It was going to be alright.

* * *

By the way Alya showed but about the time Adrien said Bugaboo, so they are still safe.


End file.
